


The Sun Doesn't Always Rise

by litttle_starr



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litttle_starr/pseuds/litttle_starr
Summary: A collection of poems I've written throughout the years(If a poem has ##, it means it is untitled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	The Sun Doesn't Always Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isonlyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isonlyme/gifts).



_Wishes_

I wished you looked at me like you looked at her  
I wish you loved me like you loved her  
I wish I meant as much to you as her

_ Disconnected  _

Recently I've been numb   
I haven't been me  
Just give me time   
I'll be back soon

_ Broken _

It hurts being snapped in half  
Especially when you do it to yourself

_ Liars _

Don't stop everyone from hurting me, but do it yourself   
Don't make me feel wanted, then leave me  
Don't be a hypocrite, because my heart can't take anymore damage

_ ## _

I'm so numb I can't even cry anymore   
I just kinda sit there in an emotional hell

_ ## _

Sometimes leaving is better than staying

_ ## _

I think you saying goodbye saved me more than you, maybe being away from you will make me better

_ ## _

Last night,   
I realized that being alone is better  
That having no one is better   
Because that way when I leave they don't hurt from it   
And when I'm not myself they don't get hurt   
Leaving will always be better for them

_ ## _

I just want someone to save me, but maybe that person should be me, I just don't know how  
*yet

_Soft_

Im delicate   
I get quiet and fall into my mind  
I don't know what to do  
And I need someone to hold me   
To tell me it's gonna be ok,   
I'm fragile, don't drop me 

_ Sometimes  _

The one you're with, their heart isn't built for you  
But your heart will heal after them  
Sometimes   
You fall  
But you'll get back up  
Sometimes   
You need a break  
But you'll be come back   
Sometimes 

_ Love isn't always forever  _

You can love someone and not be with them  
You can love someone and decide they aren't right for you  
You can give your heart away and have it torn apart  
You choose who gets to know your love.   
Make the right choice. 

_Change_

I've seen my changes through the years.   
I know I'm probably not the same version of me you first met.  
But,   
Don't try to drag the old me back out   
Because you don't like the new one.

_ Sorry _

Well, actually,   
I'm not   
You weren't worth the effort   
You weren't worth the time  
You aren't all that, You aren't one of a kind,   
Don't look for sympathy,   
You aren't gonna find it here  
I got my closure, so please,   
There's the door.

_ Our _

Our love is like waves  
rushing towards the shore,   
then rushed back,   
only to try again.

Our distance is the   
way mountains  
are so close yet   
always apart. 

_ Maybe _

Maybe I'll call you back  
Maybe  
Maybe I'll go with him instead   
Maybe  
Maybe I'll add her   
Maybe   
Maybe we won't talk after today  
Maybe

_ ## _

Find peace in my arms and hope in my eyes

_ ## _

Don't underestimate the small things, and don't overthink the big ones

_ Bad days _

Today was a bad day  
And not that my friends weren't kind  
Or that classes were hard  
Today simply was,   
A bad day.   
Because I was stuck in my mind  
Worrying and thinking about everything.   
But maybe tomorrow will be better 

_Living_

Living is pain   
Nothing will fix it   
Or dull it  
But living is also  
Happiness, and love   
And it will help it, and heal  
So have hope, because life   
Will get greater

_ Dad,  _

Grandma will always blame it on the drugs  
But I'll always blame it on you  
Because you did this, you put yourself in that position   
You ruined it all for years.

_ ## _

You weren't part of the equation, so don't act like you're the answer

_ ## _

Memories make me sick   
All I can remember is the pain   
The tears and hate   
God,   
I wish I never met you 

_ ## _

Skin on skin is,   
Peace  
Calm  
Anger  
Lust  
It is anything we need it to be

_ ## _

Deciding to put myself first took a long time  
But leaving people behind was even harder 


End file.
